1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a pet toilet. More particularly, the invention provides a cleaner and healthier method for a pet, particularly a dog or cat, to do such pet""s business. The invention provides a toilet whereby a household pet can use it, and such toilet activates itself for flushing after use by actions of the pet leaving the toilet.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the enactment of laws in many locations requiring owners to remove from the streets and sidewalks solid wastes left by pets, the amount of distasteful work involved in keeping pets has increased. Thus, there is a well recognized need for accommodating pets, especially dogs, to defecate. This is true not only in large cities but also in smaller ones as well. Therefore, a need exists for a convenient, effective and easy to use toilet for pets which can be located within one""s home and which can automatically clean itself.
In the prior art, there have been several attempts to develop a device suitable for use as a pet toilet.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,416, invented by Kramer, depicts an animal toilet that flushes when the animal moves to a different chamber within the toilet structure. The animal toilet flushes via a tilter board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,563, invented by Brockhouse, discloses a toilet in which entry of the pet onto an upwardly biased treadle forces the treadle to a level position which, in turn, conditions a valve actuation arrangement for opening a control valve when the pet leaves. When the pet steps off the toilet, the treadle returns to its upwardly inclined position whereby control of the valve is opened and a large volume of water flushes down the treadle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,491, invented by Hunter, discloses a pet toilet that activates or flushes upon an animal leaving the toilet""s door. When the animal leaves such toilet, via the door, cables and pulleys cause the toilet to flush.
Many of the pet toilets, in the prior art, have flush tanks and activate through mechanical means. An example of this is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,285 invented by Betham.
A few other pet toilets contain a urinating post. An example for this is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,437 to Brown.
There are some pet toilets that activate via an electronic sensing means. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,410, to Roberts, a sensing means detects the animal""s entrance to the toilet and then, flushes after a pre-determined time via a timing device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,506, to Nalven, the animal stands or sits on a flexible platform, thereby deflecting it, and relieves itself. After the animal leaves, a sensor detects that the flexible platform has returned to its normal level and water is automatically introduced to a level of the platform. An ultrasonic transducer emits ultrasonic waves which clear the platform and other areas of the pet toilet.
The prior art has several limitations. In some cases, the prior art is not connected to the home""s conventional plumbing system and this can cause the need for human intervention in order to properly clean the device. In other cases, the device""s structure is such that it limits the size of the pet, so that only smaller animals can use the device. In still other prior art toilets, a timing device could cause the toilet to flush while in use or a malfunction of moveable flooring, upon flushing, could injure the pet.
The present invention is a new improved pet toilet which overcomes these disadvantages. The present invention is very convenient for use in the home, and the flushing and cleaning are carried out automatically.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known prior art, the present invention provides a pet toilet which could be utilized indoors much like a cat litter box. However, unlike a cat litter box, this particular pet toilet is self-cleaning and is automatic in operation.
The invention comprises a housing which is large enough to accept many variations in the size of pets, especially dogs. Typically, the housing would be approximately 6xe2x80x2 in length, 3xe2x80x2 in width and approximately 3xe2x80x2 in height. It would preferably be made of molded fiberglass for strength and sanitation. The housing has a removable floor. The removable floor has a series of drain holes within said removable floor. The drain holes are configured with said removable floor to drain to the center of the housing""s bottom. Within said bottom of the housing is a drain hole that is connected to the household""s sewage system. It is anticipated that the housing would be attached to the conventional household plumbing system so that the housing can operate in place and be cleaned without moving the housing to a sewage discharge area.
The housing additionally consists of parallel walls. The preferred method is that, at each end of said parallel walls, there are embedded therein electronic sensing detection devices. However, electronic sensing detection devices can be placed at different places within the housing or said parallel walls. Embedded at the upper rim of the parallel walls are water distribution lines which feed into a plurality of openings to distribute water down the inside of said parallel walls.
In operation, a pet, typically a dog, would walk into either end of the openings in the housing. Upon entering the housing, the electronic sensing detection devices sense the pet""s entrance. The pet would then do its business. The pet would then exit the housing. Upon exiting either opening, the electronic sensing detection devices would sense the pet""s exit and cause water, which is supplied through the water supply line, to be distributed throughout the upper rim of the parallel walls by the embedded water distribution lines. In the upper rim of the parallel walls there is distributed water that flows out of the plurality of openings to distribute water down the inside of the parallel walls so as to flow down to the removable floor and to effect removal of the pet""s waste. The drain holes in the removable floor are satisfactory to accept the waste and transport it to the household sewage system.
The housing also encompasses a manual push flush button in case the pet owner wishes to flush the system manually, and the housing also encompasses a water spray assembly whereby the pet owner can effectively clean the housing with a hand-held spray device.
The invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed and claimed, and it is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all its structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pet toilet which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pet toilet which may be easy to install and easy for the pet to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to promote a new and improved pet toilet which can accommodate many variations in the size of the pets that can use the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to promote a new and improved pet toilet which provides the ability of the pet to use it without discomfort.
It is a further object of the present invention to promote a new and improved pet toilet which avoids injuries of the pet.
It is a further object of the present invention to promote a new and improved pet toilet that is animal controlled and requires minimal pet training.
It is a further object of the present invention to promote a new and improved pet toilet which provides a means for the pet to avoid befouling the public or private environment.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pet toilet which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pet toilet which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to accompanying drawings and descriptive matter which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.